Heat-shrinkable films have widely been used for various industrial applications, for example, such as with shrink-wrap films, shrinkable labels and cap seals, by making use of their property of heat-dependent shrinkage. The films have been applied to a variety of surfaces, including plastic and glass surfaces. Shrink films have been manufactured from vinyl chloride resins, polystyrene resins or polyester resins; however, in many instances, film shrinkage is concomitant with undesirable curling of the outer edges of the film. The undesirable curling of the outer edges has limited the application of shrink films. Therefore, there is a need for shrink films that have little to no curling.